Domination
by 92 is half of 99
Summary: When I discovered I had the Boosted Gear, everything was about to change but I didn't expect my life to change into a game nor did I think that I would meet a magical girl. What is the objective of the game? To dominate everything, the world, my enemies and most importantly, women. "Don't worry, So-tan! I will smite this perverted beast for you!" [Gamer Fic]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD.

•ï¡÷¡ï• Domination •ï¡÷¡ï•

"Issei, wake up and get ready for school!"

**[New Quest Alert!]**

**It's school time!**

**Get ready for school and arrive early.**

**Quest Rewards: ¥1500, +20 increase reputation with student council, +30 increase closeness with your parents.**

**Quest Failure: -50 decrease reputation with student council, -50 decrease closeness with your parents.**

**Accept?**

**[Y/N]**

I rolled over to my right side and saw the new alert, it was always the same. Sometimes. I went ahead and tapped the** [Y]** key.

Taking the covers off of myself, I groaned groggily as I got up from my bed.

**You have slept comfortably in your bed; your stats have been restored; all temporary status effects are eliminated.**

Despite what the system says, I still feel tired. I looked on the right-hand side of my interface, the digital clock stated 7:15AM. Ugh, it's too early. I just want to sleep again... if only there was a cute girl with me then that'll just make everything better.

Ha.

In my dreams.

"This is going to be hard to get girls to notice me." I sighed as I got up from my bed.

It's only been a few days since I had this ability and I still can't get used to it. Playing too video games was really bad for me, huh? I only stayed up all night to play the latest eroge game that my friends told me about. They've already played the game twice and I played it once because I didn't want to get caught again by my parents.

My parents are worried about my future.

I sighed deeply.

To be honest, I still can't get used to the fact that my life had actually turned into a video game, or something like that. It's weird. I mean, it's not like I died and got reincarnated into a new world or something. That would be ridiculous.

Wait.

Don't tell me it actually happened?

Uh oh.

I looked around myself, everything seems normal.

To me anyways.

Oh well, I'll deal with it later.

Though, it would be funny if I did and actually got reincarnated as a slime. Come on, the light novel was top notch, even the anime was as well.

Hmmm...

Since my life turned into a video game, I could technically replicate weapons and armour from other franchises and all, it's not illegal or anything. I'd just say I made it with my expertise. Haha... I'll have to work on it later though.

"Open Equipment Menu," I commanded.

**[Worn Equipment Menu]**

**Head: (Empty)**

**Body: Penguin onesie.**

**Main-hand: (Empty)**

**Off-hand: (Empty)**

**Right-hand: (Empty)**

**Left-hand: (Empty)**

**Legs: (Empty)**

**Feet: (Empty)**

Ah, the onesie is too warm to take off but I have to...

I took off my onesie and dressed in my uniform by using the interface menu that was in front of me. I mean, I could have just picked up my uniform and started dressing myself up but that's effort. Especially in the morning. Oh, how lazy I've become. I don't think my mother would like that...

I noticed that there was a question mark icon on the left-hand side of my interface. Huh. That wasn't there before. I went ahead and tapped on that new icon.

Waiting...

**Nothing interesting happened.**

"Well, that's lame." I commented.

I tapped on the icon again.

**[Welcome to Sword Art–]**

"What the fuck?!" I yelled out loudly.

It scared the shit out of me.

I sighed.

**[Welcome to–]**

"Fuck off." I cursed, trying to dismiss the window.

If I actually got reincarnated into Sword Art Online, I'll be annoyed. It's cool and all but no thanks.

**System has malfunctioned.**

**Does not compute.**

**System does not compute.**

**Suggested action: Shut down the system to reboot.**

**Do you wish to proceed?**

**[Y/N]**

I immediately tapped** [Y].** This is the first time that this has happened, this is strange. It must have been that new icon. God damn it!

**User has confirmed.**

**System shutting down in three...**

**Two...**

**One...**

**Shut down has commenced...**

…

…

…

**Reboot is in progress...**

**Please wait...**

…

…

…

**Reboot is complete.**

"Phew!"

_[Greetings, Issei Hyoudou.]_

"Gah! What the fuck?!" I yelled out loudly.

I lost my balance and fell on my butt. Damn, that hurt.

**You have lost 5 HP!**

"Who the hell is that? Was that a help assistant? It sounded like Alexa... Is this Alexa?" I asked.

_[No, my name isn't Alexa. I am Aversa.]_

"Okaaaay..." I drawled out in response.

"Issei, are you awake yet? Did you fall out your bed again?" My mother yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah. I'm fine, mum." I responded by shouting.

Well, mum is here so that's normal. But this game machine thingy isn't normal.

The hell...

I sighed and got off the floor.

_**[Bahahaha!]**_ Ddraig laughed loudly.

"Oi, Ddraig. What are you laughing at?" I asked confusedly.

Oh yeah, Ddraig is my partner. I unlocked the sacred gear just a couple weeks ago, it was super strange at first but I got used to it, somehow. So, nothing has changed, much. I found out the world isn't all as it seems. My life isn't normal since I was born.

Just great.

_**[Sorry, partner. Aversa is a part of God's Sacred Gear system; she has been paired with me since the very beginning.] **_Ddraig replied.

"Oh, I see." I acknowledged.

_[Ddraig is correct. I am one of the many creations of God and He has decided to pair me with Ddraig, one of the Heavenly Dragons.]_ Aversa explained.

"Does that mean Albion has one too?" I asked.

_[Yes. Albion is paired with my counterpart; Delwyn.]_ Aversa answered.

"So, you and Delwyn are enemies too, right?" I questioned.

_[In a way, yes. Since we our bound to the Heavenly Dragons that are eternal enemies, so we consider ourselves enemies with each other but we do get along. Though, we do have our arguments. She thinks that she's better than me in terms of helping our hosts' fight each other.]_ Aversa explained.

_**[You two have a weird relationship with each other.]**_ Ddraig commented.

_[I could say the same to you with Albion. Fighting eternally, what a stupid dragon you are.]_ Aversa retorted.

_**[Oi, we're territorial beings and we're beasts of domination. It's natural for us to fight.] **_Ddraig replied proudly.

"Okay, okay. No need to argue in my head. Damn, I might get a migraine from this in the future," I spoke to stop them from throwing insults at each other.

_[Sorry, Ise.]_ Aversa apologised.

Ddraig merely grunted and went dormant.

"Okay, I got another question to ask." I stated.

_[Go__ on__...] _Aversa responded.

"How come you only appear now and not earlier with Ddraig?" I asked curiously.

_[I have always been here in the system. I only appear when the host has unlocked the system after a few days or weeks.]_ Aversa replied simply.

"I see..." I replied and nodded in understanding.

I went to the bathroom and did my morning routine in the bathroom.

"Status," I whispered.

**[Host's Information]**

**Name: Hyoudou Issei.**

**Alignment: Neutral.**

**Species: Human.**

**Lvl: 4 | Next Level: 28%.**

**Age: 17.**

**Title: [One of the Perverted Trio] [Super Extreme Pervert] [Breast Lover] [Red Dragon Emperor] [Darling Boy]**

**Description: Hyoudou Issei the son of Hyoudou Miki and Hyoudou Gorou. He is a second year at Kuoh Academy and is known as one of the perverted trios; the biggest and open perverts in the entire academy. He is infamous for his unbridled lust for hot girls and huge breasts, he has an extremely bad reputation with the Student Council for his perverted tendencies and 99.9% of the female population at the academy hate him because of his nature.**

**HP: 250/250**

**MP: 100/100**

**ADN: 0/100**

**ATT: 17.**

**STR: 17.**

**DEF: 17.**

**AGI: 17.**

**INT: 15.**

**WIS: 15.**

**ARC: 11.**

**RNG: 15.**

**LUC: 13.**

**CHA: 10.**

**Ability Points: 3.**

**¥: 3450**

**Possession: Awakened the Boosted Gear (Passive).**

**Miscellaneous: Dragon's Scent.**

"Aww man, those titles are still there." I sighed deeply. "Also, what's with Dragon's Scent? That wasn't there before."

_**[Ah, since you've awakened me. My scent is on the Boosted Gear thus, radiating a dominating scent but when it comes to my hosts wielding my power, the scent is reduced a significant amount until the hosts get stronger. Now, since you are my host, the stronger you get, the scent will increase. It will affect those who can detect it.]**_

"Who can detect it? Devils and all that shit?" I asked.

_**[Yes, all the supernatural beings can detect it. Also, it attracts the opposite sex as well. In my time, I had the most dominating scent of all dragons, all females came flocking my way and of course, I accepted all of them. As a dragon, the more flock you have, the stronger you become as you have something to protect. Anyways, since I've been trapped in a sacred gear, I've seen my hosts get greeted by the opposite gender and some of them either reject or accept.]**_

"Oh. OH. Wow, this is going to be so cool. I can just attract ladies just by getting stronger and the scent will increase, there is no limit, right?" I asked again, excitedly this time.

_**[There is no limit to power.]**_

"Hehe..." I laughed as I imagined how all the females swooped my way and I claim them all as my own. "Ah, this is going to be great!"

I pressed the titles and several window screens appear.

**[One of the Perverted Trio]: You are one of the three biggest perverts in Kuoh Academy as you continue to hang around with the other two perverts; your reputation decreases throughout the academy. Current reputation: 20. Reaching 0 will add a new title of 'Legendary Pervert Beast'.**

"What the fuck? What's with that title?" I exclaimed.

**[Super Extreme Pervert]: You have a large collection of porn magazines, dozens of naked poster girls that are displayed on your bedroom wall and you play explicit porn games with your perverted friends. You continuously state your carnal desires in public and people around you knows that you are a Super Extreme Pervert. Removeable title, in order to rid the title, you must burn all collections of erotic porn.**

**[Breast Lover]: You are known to have a breast fetish and to be peeking with your other perverted friends, you continuously watch their boobs bounce and be compared to other girls in the changing room. You also continuously state your love for breasts to everyone. Thus, earns you the title of Breast Lover. Impossible to remove.**

"Damn, I knew my desires but I didn't think it was this bad." I muttered as I started to look at the next one. "Better than being a closet pervert though."

**[Red Dragon Emperor]: Since you have unlocked the Boosted Gear and made a connection with Ddraig. This makes you the Red Dragon Emperor. Current Level: 3 – EXP: 14/500. Boosts allowed: 2.**

**[Darling Boy]: Despite your perverted tendencies, you are known as the Darling Boy from your mother and father. Current reputation with your parents: 46/100. Reputation has decreased by 5 in the past week, if this continues, you will be known as [Perverted Boy]. In order to increase reputation, you must show your ways that you are not a pervert and you are willing to change your ways. This will earn you the title of [Golden Boy].**

"Okay, okay. I get it now." I sighed.

_[May I suggest something?] _Aversa spoke.

"Yeah. Go on, Aversa. What is it?" I asked in a defeated tone.

_[Your title: __**[One of the Perverted Trios]**__ is removable, you can get rid of this title by not hanging out so often with your friends or don't peek at girls with them. That will decrease your reputation as the__** [One of the Perverted Trios] **__and you will be known as something else.] _Aversa explained.

"Awh, man. But they're the only friends that I've made and we get along with each other. No peeking could be the end of me, I love watching those kendo girls change, especially Murayama and Katase." I retorted in a matter-of-factly tone.

_[You can still be friends with them. Isn't there any other topics that you talk about with them?]_ Aversa asked me.

"Well... no, not really. We just talk about hot girls and eroge games... Haha..." I answered with an awkward chuckle.

_[Isn't there any other students that you could befriend?] _Aversa suggested.

"I don't know... most of them hate me because I'm a pervert... I mean, there's another girl... she's a weirdo. Well, she's a pervert like me and my friends but she's weird." I answered in a ramble.

_[Today, you can befriend her and you can start showing that you aren't a pervert anymore.]_ Aversa proposed.

"Fine... I will. I guess it's for the best..." I replied in a defeated tone.

Then, I saw a small window screen pop up.

**[New Quest Alert!]**

**Becoming a Gentleman.**

**You, the Super Extreme Pervert, One of the Perverted Trio and the Breast Lover, are willing to change your ways. Firstly, you mustn't peek at any girls perversely for one month when you go to school.**

**Quest Rewards: +800 EXP, ¥2500, lose the title of [One of the Perverted Trio].**

**Quest Failure: +100 EXP, -50 decrease reputation with the student body, title will be kept until you try the quest again.**

**Accept?**

**[Y/N]**

"Are you kidding?! One month? How am I supposed to survive?" I asked myself in wail.

I heard several knocks on the bathroom door.

"Ise, my darling boy. Who are you talking to? You should be getting ready for school." My mom spoke from the other side in concern.

"Oh shit, I didn't mean to say it that loud. Gah, school. I wish I could graduate soon." I murmured quietly.

"Ise? Are you going to come down stairs to eat breakfast?" My mother asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I am. I'll be out in a bit." I responded.

"Okay, don't take too long." She replied.

I kept quiet until the footsteps faded away in the distance.

I went ahead and accepted the quest.

"This is going to be a long month and it's going to be super hard. Man, I used to peek every day and now I can't." I murmured quietly.

_[It's currently 7:30AM. I suggest that you eat breakfast and head to school as soon as you can.]_ Aversa pointed out.

"Fuck me! I don't have time to eat, I need to go now!" I exclaimed in a panic.

**[Quest Reminder]**

**It's school time!**

**Arrive at school before 8:00AM.**

**Quest Rewards: ¥1500, +20 increase reputation with student council, +30 increase closeness with your parents.**

**Quest Failure: -50 decrease reputation with student council, receive an after-school detention from Souna Shitori, -50 decrease closeness with your parents.**

I quickly dismissed the window and rushed out the bathroom, I climbed down the stairs quickly and picked up my bag from the dining room.

"Morning mum, dad." I quickly greeted.

"Ise, you're not going to eat your breakfast?" My mother asked me.

"Yeah, I will. I'll eat it on the way." I spoke as I picked the pineapple bun from the plate.

"See you later!" I yelled as I put on my shoes and ran out the door.

…

"Aah, he'll always be our darling boy." Miki stated.

"Yeah, of course. I'm just concerned about his future..." Gorou replied.

"Me too..."

…

I stopped running as arrived at the front of the academy's gates. I looked on the right-hand side of my interface, the digital clock stated 07:43AM. Huzzah! I made it before 08:00AM.

"Good morning, Hyoudou, it seems that you arrived early for once." I heard a voice say.

It was Souna Shitori.

'Keep eyes on the face, Keep eyes on the face. Don't look at her body, just the face.' I told myself.

I went ahead and examined her.

**Name: Sitri Sona.**

**Alias: Shitori Souna.**

**Species: Pure-blooded Devil**

**Alignment: The Underworld**

**Lvl: 30.**

**Age: 18.**

**Titles: [Pure-Blooded Devil] [High-class Devil] [Heiress of the Sitri Clan] [Sitri of the 72 Pillars] [Extremely Intelligent] [Head of the Student Council] [So-tan] [Terrible Chef] [Third-Most Popular Girl in Kuoh Academy] [Victim of her Sis-con Sister] [Ms. Always-Self-Conscious-About-Her-Small-Breasts]**

**Description: Sitri Sona, a third-year at Kuoh Academy. She is the next heiress of the Sitri Clan after her older sister, Serafall, took the title of Leviathan. She is the youngest daughter of Lord and Lady Sitri. Whilst having a strict façade, she wants to experience dating the opposite sex but has yet to found a suitable partner that has the same intelligence as herself, she yearns for love and attention.**

**HP: ?/?**

**MP: ?/?**

**STR: ?**

**DEF: ?**

**AGI: ?**

**INT: ?**

**WIS: ?**

**ARC: ?**

**LUC: ?**

**CHA: ?**

**Bloodline: ?**

**Emotions: amusement about you.**

'What's with her emotion? I'm not that amusing.' I thought to myself. 'Anyhow... the Hell? No wonder why she has a weird aura that emits from her body. Okay, what's with that last title? Damn, I can't even look otherwise I'll fail my stupid quest.'

**[Observe] has levelled up! Lvl 34 – Lvl 35!**

'Wow, just by examining her just gave me that much EXP?!' I commented in a thought.

_[She is a devil after all.]_ Aversa stated the obvious.

I ignored Aversa's comment, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

**Choose an option to continue the conversation.**

**Normal response.**

**Flirty response.**

**Delinquent response.**

I was about to select the Flirty response and then I quickly changed my mind, then I selected Delinquent response.

Oops.

**[Delinquent response has been selected]**

"Yeah, what's wrong with me being early? I'd rather be late for all I care. It's not like I miss much of anything." I replied casually with a straight face.

"Excuse me, Hyoudou-San. I think you should tone down your attitude with me." Souna stated, in her professional mannered voice.

I examined the girl next to her, who had long black hair, the information loaded quickly.

"You're just only the student council president anyway, what are you going to do about it? Expel me? For what? Being early? That's lame, even for you."

"W-What?" She stuttered.

'Heh, I made her stutter. I made the student president council stutter. I think that's an accomplishment for me.'

"You heard me, President. What are you going to do? Hand me a detention slip right now? That's a first for you. I heard all your lackeys does it for you." I retaliated. "Do I get to experience first-hand of your S&M with you? I saw you spanking the shit out of the boy, don't you even try and hide it."

'Fuck me, fuck me. This is not how it's supposed to go! I was supposed to flirt with her!'

Tsubaki was in shock.

Though, her facial expression changed immediately. It was as if she did not deny that happening in the student council room.

"I can see it on both of your faces. You tried hiding well what you do in your classroom you call an office." I stated. "I can just spread the word and the whole academy will know what you're doing. Wouldn't that just be great? Your reputation as a president of the student council will be ruined."

"And who is going to believe you?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well, I can just get that guy you spanked to admit it, I'm sure he would love to share his interests with the student council president." I stated. "He follows you like a dog."

They looked a bit sceptical about my statement.

"If that's not enough to convince you, I have a recording of you spanking shit on that guy's butt, who was it again, Saji something? I don't even care about his name, but I remember that expression on your face. It seems that you were enjoying the moment, do you wanna see it, Ms. Souna Shitori?" I asked.

"N-No, I don't." She stuttered; blushing madly as she was completely embarrassed by the simple conversation it had turned into.

**You have lied successfully!**

**+40 EXP**

**[New Skill Acquired]**

**A skill has been created through a special act, the skill [Deception] has been created.**

'Wow, she actually believed me.' I thought. 'Didn't know this was a skill, though, I can't complain.'

"You don't want me showing this to the whole academy, do you?" I threatened, holding up my phone.

"N-No, please. Anything but that!" She begged.

Almost.

Tsubaki was still in shock about the whole situation it had turned into, this was supposed to be a greeting with the students in the morning. Not this one-sided conversation that sounds like a convict claiming to be innocent.

"Oh? Sounds like your desperate." I chuckled.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, timidly.

I swear I saw them both rubbing their legs together... I looked once, twice, and it wasn't my imagination.

"If you want me to delete the recording then in return, I don't want any detentions from today onwards into the future." I stated confidently.

'Fuck me, I wanted to take her out on a date. She does look hot up close.' I thought honestly.

"Fine, you have my word." She replied, regaining her composure. "You better delete that recording, Hyoudou."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be on my way then, Ms. President." I retorted casually as I walked further on the campus.

**Name: Shinra Tsubaki.**

**Species: Reincarnated Devil. (Formerly human)**

**Alignment: The Underworld, Sitri Sona.**

**Lvl: 27.**

**Age: 18.**

**Titles: [Reincarnated Devil] [Queen of Sona Sitri] [Super Serious] [Fourth-Most Popular Girl in Kuoh Academy] [Sacred Gear User] [Deputy of Student Council] [Middle-class Devil] [Former Member of the Shinra Clan] [Self-Proclaimed Master of Naginata]**

**Description: Shinra Tsubaki, a third-year at Kuoh Academy. She is always by Sitri Sona's side, almost practically never leaves her side unless told to. She is a former member of the Shinra Clan, an ancient and honourable clan in purifying evil spirits but she was isolated due to her Sacred Gear. She is born with heterochronic eyes; her left eye is violet and her right eye is light brown. She wishes to find a sparring partner who is able to use a Naginata like herself.**

**HP: ?/?**

**MP: ?/?**

**STR: ?**

**DEF: ?**

**AGI: ?**

**INT: ?**

**WIS: ?**

**ARC: ?**

**LUC: ?**

**CHA: ?**

**Possession: ?**

**Emotions: Shocked about what just happened.**

'Still too weak for me to know their stats. I definitely need to train harder.' I thought as I glanced over the information. 'Heh, her facial expression was too funny, and Souna's as well. Man, I can't believe I made her stutter.'

**[New Perk added!]**

**Detention Immunity.**

Easy game.

…

"What on earth just happened?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't even know to be completely honest; I didn't suspect that Issei Hyoudou would have that type of personality. Expressing such attitude towards me." Sona replied.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" Tsubaki asked.

"It seems so, he sounded very confident." Sona replied. "I think we should reinforce our barriers and our detection metres to ten."

"I shall make that happen at once."

"But before you do that, Tsubaki. Did you sense that sacred gear in Hyoudou-san?" Sona asked.

"Yes, it was quite a strong presence. When I first saw him approaching, it was faint but when the conversation happened, the presence was stronger. It was quite overwhelming." Tsubaki answered truthfully.

"I see. Well, let's send Reya and Ruruko to watch over him." Sona stated."

"At once."

"His scent is quite strong..." Sona murmured as she unconsciously rubbed her thighs together, little did she know that she was quite wet after that encounter with the Red Dragon Emperor.

…

**[Quest Completed!]**

**It's school time!**

**Arrive at school before 8:00AM.**

**You receive:**

**¥1500, +20 increase reputation with student council, +30 increase closeness with your parents.**

I mentally dismissed the window.

You know, I didn't think I'd survive that encounter with the president but it was amusing to see her stutter and blush, it was cute. I think the delinquent selection turned out okay, I mean, I got immunity from detention. I can't complain with that.

Maybe I should stick with the delinquent option for a while, it turns the conversation around!

I opened the door to my classroom and entered it.

**Ill intent has been detected!**

**Ill intent has been detected!**

**Ill intent has been detected!**

**Ill intent has been detected!**

**Ill intent has been detected!**

'Aw, hell.'

I ignored the glares from my classmates and sat down on my seat which was in the third row.

"Yo, Issei!" Matsuda greeted.

"Ya bastard! Where have you been?" Motohama yelled.

I looked up to see my two friends staring at me.

"Uhh... I've only been in the classroom for literally two minutes." I replied.

"We were supposed to meet at the back of the Old School building in the morning! Don't tell me you forgot?!" Matsuda asked.

"Oh shit. Yeah, I forgot. Sorry guys." I apologised.

"It's fine, we forgive you." Motohama spoke.

"We can talk about our ultimate plan here; I don't think anyone here would mind." Matsuda stated.

**Ill intent has been detected!**

**Ill intent has been detected!**

**Ill intent has been detected!**

**Ill intent has been detected!**

**Ill intent has been detected!**

I laughed nervously at them.

'Yeah, no one would mind us talking loudly.' I spoke to myself as I mentally dismissed the notification window.

"It's about our super ultimate peek hole plan!" Motohama exclaimed.

'Oh damn, the ill intent window screens are spamming my interface. Fuck!' I cursed.

"Yeah, um... guys, I think I have to pass." I spoke to them.

"W-What?!" They both yelled in my face.

"You heard me. I decided that I won't peep anymore." I stated clearly.

"Why?!"

My classmates' glares turned into wide-eyes, they were visibly shocked.

"I want to change my ways, y'know. I think my parents might disown me if I continue like this in school." I lied.

"Shit, we don't want your parents to disown you! I thought they were nice parents but they turned strict." Matsuda replied in panic. "Okay. We'll do this as a duo, Motohama!"

**You have successfully lied!**

**+40 EXP**

**Congratulations! You have levelled up [Deception]. You are now Level 2.**

'Easy experience.' I thought.

"Yes! We can just tell you about the juicy details, Issei. We got you!" Motohama half-yelled.

Then, the tutor entered the classroom.

"Okay everyone, please sit down in your seats. I'll be taking your names for the register," announced the tutor.

Classes flew by and I managed to pay attention throughout the whole class and I didn't look at other hot girls in my class, it was harder than I thought. I looked at the digital clock on my interface, it was now lunch time. Now, usually it would be me peeking with Matsuda and Motohama and we would find a sweet spot in the kendo club's changing area.

Of course, since I accepted the quest, I can't do any of that for the whole month.

I sighed deeply as I watched my two friends go on without me.

I was about to get up from my seat until I saw one of my classmates approach me.

It was Aika Kiryuu.

I examined her and the information loaded within several seconds.

**Name: Aika Kiryuu.**

**Species: Human.**

**Lvl: 8.**

**HP: 450/450**

**STR: 34.**

**END: 35.**

**AGI: 35.**

**INT: 32.**

**WIS: 30.**

**ARC: 5.**

**LUC: 29.**

**CHA: 40.**

**Titles: [Super Pervert] [Closet Pervert]**

**Possession: [Manhood Calculator] the ability to calculate the size of male's manhood at the exact measurement.**

'The hell? She's a higher level than me? How does that work!?' I exclaimed mentally. 'What the fuck is with that name? Come on, I know she looks at guys' dicks but seriously, the name is outright strange.'

_[She regularly works out.]_

'How do you know that?' I asked.

_[I am part of the system; it is my job to know information about you and everyone you know.]_

I sighed mentally.

"Hey Kiryuu." I greeted.

"Oi, Hyoudou. Is it true of what you said earlier to your friends?" She asked.

**Choose an option to continue the conversation.**

**Normal response.**

**Flirty response.**

**Delinquent response.**

I'll just test all of these out to see what they're like. Hmm... I'll go with normal for now. I can find an opportunity to flirt with someone later. Hehe...

**[Normal response has been selected]**

"Uh... Yeah. Of course, it is. You think I lied?" I retorted.

"Heh, I just didn't think that you had it in you. To openly declare that you won't peek anymore." She spoke loudly, albeit on purpose.

"Well, it's the truth. I'm going to change my ways. Just you watch me!" I replied with confidence in my voice.

"Hmm... I think I will." She replied eerily.

"Wait, don't even look down at my size. I know what you're trying to do!" I exclaimed.

"I've already done it." She stated, smiling casually. "I have to say, you have the biggest in the entire academy, I wonder what's it like to–"

"Okay, time out. No more looking at me. It's not right!" I interrupted her. "I don't even want to know what you were going to say."

"Well, you looking at girls changing isn't right either." She retorted lightly.

"I guess you're right there..." I murmured.

"Well, if you weren't a massive pervert, I would have gone out with you." She stated and left me dumbfounded.

'Damn, I didn't think she had it in her to flirt with me like that. Maybe I should definitely try and flirt with someone today.'

I left the classroom whilst there were lots of glares coming my way.

God damnit!

When I arrived outside the school building, I managed to find an empty bench to sit on. Luckily, there was some shade and it meant that I don't have constant sun rays shining on me.

'Status Skills,' I stated mentally.

A large window popped up and it showed several lists of different categories.

**-****Miscellaneous Abilities****-**

**[Observe]: To find the target's information. Current level: 35.**

**[Deception]: To deceive others with lies and tricks. Current level: 2.**

**[Instant Dungeon]: To create and escape Instant Dungeons containing different mobs. Current level: 3.**

**[Morph]: To morph into anything your mind can think of, be it an animal, a creature, a mythical being or a beast. The possibilities are limitless. Current level: 1.**

"Wow, I have an ability to morph? That's so cool! How do you even activate the ability?" I asked, excitedly.

_[It states on the ability explanation itself, use your mind to imagine. Just like how you do with your … __**other activities**__.]_

"Hey! Breasts are beautiful, thank you very much. I will always imagine how I would suck of them and play with them." I retorted passionately.

_[As you say.]_

I looked at the combat abilities on a different window and there was a whole range of selection of abilities that I could use.

**-****Combat Abilities****-**

**Melee**

**[Slice] is a basic (Attack) ability, requiring no (Attack) level to use. When activated, the player deals 30% to 120% weapon damage. If the target is stunned or bound, Slice instead deals 80% to 146% weapon damage.**

**Cool Down: 3 seconds.**

**ADN (Adrenaline): +8%.**

**[Slaughter] is a threshold (Attack) ability, requiring level 2 (Attack) to use. ****When activated, the target is bled five times for 100% to 250% weapon damage. If the target moves away from where they initially received [Slaughter], they suffer triple damage; if they move back to their original spot, [Slaughter] deals normal damage again.**

**Cool Down: 30 seconds.**

**ADN (Adrenaline): -15%.**

**[Overpower] is an ultimate (Attack) ability, requiring level 2 (Attack) to use. It deals between 200% to 400% weapon damage.**

**Cool Down: 30 seconds.**

**ADN (Adrenaline): -100%.**

**[Havoc] is a basic (Attack) ability, requiring level 5 (Attack) to use. It is a dual-wield ability and deals 31.4-157% ability damage.**

**Cool Down: 10 seconds.**

**ADN (Adrenaline): +8%.**

**[Kick] is a basic (Strength) ability, requiring level 3 (Strength) to use. When activated the player kicks their target and deals 20% to 100% ability damage as well as interrupting their attacks for 3 seconds. [Kick] also moves small targets back, which can be useful if your target is under the effects of the [Slaughter].**

**Cool Down: 15 seconds.**

**ADN (Adrenaline): +8%.**

**[Stomp] is a threshold (Strength) ability, requiring level 3 (Strength) to use. Similar to its basic counterpart [Kick], it knocks the target back and stuns them whilst dealing 40% to 200% ability damage.**

**Cool Down: 15 seconds.**

**ADN (Adrenaline): -15%.**

**[Punish] is a basic (Strength) ability, requiring level 8 (Strength) to use. When activated, the player deals 18.8% to 94% ability damage or 37.6% to 188% ability damage if the target is stunned or bound.**

**Cool Down: 3 seconds.**

**ADN (Adrenaline): +8%.**

**[Backhand] is a basic ability, it requires no (Strength) level to use and it stuns target, dealing 20-100% ability damage.**

**Cool Down: 15 seconds.**

**ADN (Adrenaline): +8%.**

**?**

**Cool Down: N/A**

**ADN: N/A**

**?**

**Cool Down: N/A**

**ADN: N/A**

**?**

**Cool Down: N/A**

**ADN: N/A**

And the list went on for all unknown description in the melee section.

"Okay, what's with these question marks and there's a lot of them as well." I commented. "There's twenty of them."

_[Ah, that is the system. You haven't got the required level to unlock these so that's why they are hidden from the host's view.]_

"Oh, that makes sense I guess." I replied. "It's going to take a long time to unlock all of them."

I looked at each and every single one of the abilities carefully then, something clicked in my mind.

"These are melee abilities, that means I need like a sword or something. How on Earth am I supposed to get one?" I asked.

_[You get it by a monster drop?]_

"I'm being serious!" I yelled but then I quickly clam shut my mouth with my hands. "Like I get monsters drop stuff but they're not that cool, what if I wanted a cool sword?" I spoke quietly. "I mean, I only got an iron sword from the drops that I received from defeat a horde of undead creatures. It's broken so I just want something more durable."

_[Legendary Beasts spawn in different parts of towns or cities, it is your job or the White One's job to destroy them, they drop some very valuable materials and items.]_

_**[Don't let Ablion get anything, partner!]**_ Ddraig literally yelled in my mind.

"Okay, I will. Jeez, calm down Ddraig."

**Arcane**

**[Wrack] is a basic (Arcane) ability, requiring level 1 (Arcane) to use. It deals 18.8% to 94% ability damage or 37.6% to 188% ability damage if the target is stunned or bound.**

**Cool Down: 3 seconds.**

**ADN (Adrenaline): +8%.**

**[Omni-power] is an ultimate (Arcane) ability, requiring level 2 (Arcane) to use. When activated, the user conjures a powerful spell that is enhanced with all four elements; air, earth, water and fire. If it hits the target successfully, it deals 200% to 400% of the player's active spell's damage.**

**Cool Down: 30 seconds.**

**ADN (Adrenaline): -100%.**

**[Asphyxiate] is a threshold (Arcane) ability, requiring level 2 (Arcane) to use. When activated, the player telekinetically strangles the target, dealing 4 hits of 37.6% to 188% ability damage each. The ability deals one hit every 1.2 seconds and the entire channel lasts for 4.2 seconds, each successful hit momentarily stuns the target.**

**Cool Down: 20 seconds.**

**ADN (Adrenaline): -15%.**

**[Dragon Breath] is a basic (Arcane) ability, requiring level 5 (Arcane) to use. When activated, the player hits the primary target and all nearby targets, this will deal 37.6% to 188% ability damage. If used at a distance, other mobs in between may be hit as well. This can be stacked with the [Boosted Gear] ability of [Dragon Fire] when it is unlocked.**

**Cool Down: 10 seconds.**

**ADN (Adrenaline): +8%.**

"Dragon Breath sounds so cool; I definitely need to unlock this!" I exclaimed.

**Do you wish to unlock this ability, it will cost 1 Ability Point. Do you wish to continue?**

**[Y/N]**

I immediately pressed** [Y]** as soon as the window popped up.

**Congratulations! You have unlocked the [Dragon Breath] ability!**

"I think I'll test it out later, I can't wait!" I said excitedly.

_**[Now you are on the right path to be the Red Dragon Emperor! I will be very pleased to see our enemies and opponents burn in dragon fire!]**_ Ddraig laughed manically.

"As you say, Ddraig. Though, I do have one question for you. You said I can exchange parts of my body for your power, what if I exchange all of it?" I asked.

_**[You will be sacrificing your humanity for power in return, many hosts in the past have made the equivalent exchange but I haven't experienced one of my hosts sacrificing their whole body for power, it'll just kill them.]**_

"Oh. I see." I murmured.

_**[There has been some heart exchange for power, while you do live longer but some hosts don't live that long since the White One comes along to defeat them sooner or later. It is up to you whether you want to exchange it or not, partner.]**_

"Hmm... I'll think about it. Thanks, Ddraig." I replied.

_**[No problem, partner.]**_

"Hmm... I'll unlock one more ability, I think..." I muttered to myself.

**[Sonic Wave] is a basic (Arcane) ability, requiring level 8 (Arcane) to use. This ability deals 31.4% to 157% ability damage, averaging 94.2%. If the ability successfully damages your opponent, the hit chance of your next attack is boosted by 6%.**

**Cool Down: 5 seconds.**

**ADN (Adrenaline): +8%.**

**Do you wish to unlock this ability, it will cost 1 Ability Point. Do you wish to continue?**

**[Y/N]**

Quickly, I pressed **[Y]** and dismissed the congratulation window.

**?**

**Cool Down: N/A**

**ADN: N/A**

**?**

**Cool Down: N/A**

**ADN: N/A**

"Damn, there's so many abilities to unlock. There's eleven of these in the magic section! I wonder how many there will be in the range section." I stated.

**Range**

**[Snap shot] is a threshold (Ranged) ability, requiring no level to use. When activated, the player fires two shots in rapid succession. The first hit deals 100% to 120% weapon damage and the second deals 100% to 210% weapon damage, which is a maximum of 330% ability damage. Assuming both hits land, the player is guaranteed at least 200% weapon damage, averaging at 265% ability damage.**

**Cool Down: 20 seconds.**

**ADN (Adrenaline): -15%.**

**[Piercing shot] is a basic (Ranged) ability, requiring level 1 (Ranged) to use. It deals 18.8% to 94% ability damage or 37.6-188% ability damage if the target is stunned or bound.**

**Cool Down: 3 seconds.**

**ADN (Adrenaline): +8%.**

**[Dead shot] is an ultimate (Ranged) ability, requiring level 2 (Ranged) to use. When activated, the player fires a shot that deals 37.6% to 188% weapon damage and then, a further 313% weapon damage over 6 seconds. The 313% weapon damage is spread equally over 5 hits in 6 seconds, with the first hit of the 5 occurring just right before the 188% weapon damage hit.**

**Cool Down: 30 seconds.**

**ADN (Adrenaline): -100%.**

**[Snipe] is a basic (Ranged) ability. It only deals damage after 1.8 seconds. When used, the player will channel the ability for 1.8 seconds; once the channel is finished, the player will deal 125% to 219% ability damage provided that the target is still in range – an average of 172%. Using another ability, moving, or the target moving out of range before the channel is complete will prevent the ability's damage. Either way, the player will retain the (Adrenaline) generated.**

**Cool Down: 10 seconds.**

**ADN (Adrenaline): +8%.**

**[Dazing shot] is a basic (Ranged) ability that is compatible with two-handed weaponry. It deals 31.4% to 157% ability damage and decreases the hit chance of the target's next attack by 10%.**

**Cool Down: 5 seconds.**

**ADN (Adrenaline): +8%.**

**This ability can be upgraded to [Mutated Dazing Shot], it will cost 1 Ability Point. Do you wish to continue?**

**[Y/N]**

Tapping **[Y]**, a window popped up.

**Congratulations! You have unlocked [Mutated Dazing Shot] ability!**

**?**

**Cool Down: N/A**

**ADN: N/A**

**?**

**Cool Down: N/A**

**ADN: N/A**

"Damn, there's quite a bit in the range section too. There's so many!" I exclaimed, forming a surprised expression. "Twelve abilities here, well, this sure is going to take a long time to unlock all of these. Though, I am excited to use them as well."

**Supportive Abilities**

**[Provoke] is a basic (Defence) ability. Taunt your target, forcing them to focus their attacks on you. Other targets have their damage reduced to 50% when attacking anyone than yourself. However, you also do 50% less damage when attacking any others. Lasts 6 seconds.**

**[Devotion] is a threshold (Defence) ability, when protective curses are active, they will be 100% effective for 10 seconds. Killing or defeating an opponent will extend the effect by 5 seconds, up to a maximum of 20 seconds.**

**[Anticipation] is a basic (Defence) ability. To concentrate on anticipating your foe's attacks, reducing all damage taken by 10% and providing immunity from stuns for 10 seconds.**

**?**

**Cool Down: N/A**

**ADN: N/A**

**?**

**Cool Down: N/A**

**ADN: N/A**

**?**

**Cool Down: N/A**

**ADN: N/A**

"Huh, there's more ten abilities that are unknown. Damn, too many. There's too many to unlock!" I shouted. "Okay, calm down Issei. I can do better than panicking."

_[The more you unlock, the better. It means you have a better chance of having the upper hand against your opponents and especially the White One.]_

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask this, Aversa. Since Delwyn is with the White One, does that mean they have the same abilities as me?"

_[Yes. Delwyn and I are the same system, the combat abilities, spells and curses are the same. However, the host can gain extra abilities than their opponent has. For example, the ability to copy devil's bloodline abilities. Of course, it won't be as powerful as the original but it is a copy nonetheless.]_

"Oh. Okay. I see. So, let's say I have, I dunno, twenty more abilities than my opponent, am I guaranteed to win or have the upper hand?" I asked.

_[It depends on what your opponent has and it also depends on you, how you fight and think of tactics to defeat your opponent.]_

"Oh yeah, I need to learn how to fight. I mean, I can fight but not properly. Haha..." I chuckled awkwardly.

_[I suggest creating Instant Dungeons and defeating the mobs inside, the more you complete, the harder it gets and more resources and rewards you gain.]_

"Cool, I can get awesome upgrades then?"

_[Yes.]_

"Well, I think I figured out my goal for every week." I stated.

I looked at Spells and Curses window and it seems to have a padlock on it, I tried to tap the padlock open but it didn't. Instead I got an alerting message.

**[System cannot compute]**

"Oh."

_[In the past, hosts had trouble unlocking this. It varies from time to time. The host needs to complete a tutorial type quest to access Spells and Curses.]_ Aversa stated.

"I see. Will I know what type of quest it is?" I asked.

_[It is random every single time there is a new host.]_

_**[The last host had to complete something weird, isn't that right, Aversa?] **_Ddraig spoke.

_[Yes, it was rather troublesome. But the host managed to complete it.]_

"Oh God. I hope this isn't going to make me do some weird shit." I muttered.

_[We shall have to see.]_

"Well, it's time for my next class. I can test out these abilities later." I said to myself as I got up off the bench and headed inside the building.

When the school day slowly ended, I managed to still stay awake through all those lessons, some of them were so boring, it wasn't even funny. Damn, how can someone teach so unenthusiastically. I swear teachers should be encouraging students to study harder.

Oh well, I don't care.

Well, I do.

I need to finish high school with good grades otherwise my parents would be disappointed.

I started to exit out the classroom and then I felt something weird, I couldn't place my finger on it.

_[That would be the feeling of someone following you, I am detecting a lot of devils in this school, especially, in the classroom that you were in.]_

'Well shit, I didn't know that they were so close.' I replied mentally.

_[Yes, currently there are two heiresses in this academy along with their peerages.]_

'I know I saw Souna Shitori stats earlier and her description, so, she's one of them but who is the other?' I asked.

_[As you wish, the other is Rias Gremory. By the way, Souna Shitori is known as Sona Sitri. I'm sure you knew or either that, you didn't pay attention to her name.]_

I tried not to form a surprised look on my face but it was tempting.

'Sona sounds cuter actually. Maybe I should start calling her that? Nah, I can't. I think that would draw attention to know who she is... Still, it's a rather cute name for her since she does look hot AF.' I commented. 'I still can't believe that the occult club president is a devil. Damn.'

'Wait, what are peerages?' I asked.

_[For the devils, they have developed a way to reincarnate anyone, be it fallen angels, yokai or humans and they will change into a devil. They do this by having chess pieces, which is called an Evil Piece, it's a petty name, if you ask me. Each heir or heiress has a set of chess piece, the King piece is the heir and the rest of the pieces can be whoever they reincarnate. If reincarnated, you will lose your freedom and you will have to follow the King forever until they perish unfortunately or you run away from them but you will be labelled as a stray devil and hunted for the rest of your life.]_

'I see, well it seems unfortunate for those who are reincarnated.' I commented.

_[Yes, it depends on the King. They can be forceful or manipulative to get the strongest piece in their peerage so they look more powerful to other devils.]_

'Damn, I sure as hell don't want to be reincarnated. I love my human life. And I want my freedom as well.'

_[Yes, let's avoid that. If they found out that you are the Red Dragon Emperor, it could cause some disaster around the world.]_

'How so?' I asked curiously.

_[For the past few generations, the White and Red Dragon Emperors have avoided the supernatural world, they only cared about themselves and their destined rival. Though, in the past, there have been some interact with the supernatural but at least none were subjected to a devil.] _Aversa explained. _[Since you are attending school with two heiresses, it's practically impossible to avoid the supernatural now.]_

I hummed in understanding.

"Well, I gotta do my best!" I yelled.

"Mama, he's talking to himself. Should I be doing that too?"

"Ah, no. Avoid those weird people, my son. Don't talk to him, let's go."

The pair hurried away.

_[Yes, I agree. Though, I think you shouldn't shout unnecessarily and be aware of your surroundings.]_

"Oops." I sounded.

**[New Quest Alert!]**

**[New Quest Alert!]**

"What is this?" I asked.

I tapped open the window to open the quest info.

**Imperial Recruitment**

**Enter the A+ Café and sit at a table for four people then wait for two people to come at your table.**

**Quest Rewards: +1500 EXP, ****¥5000.**

**Quest Failure: Death.**

"What the fuck?! I get killed for failing this? This is so stupid!" I yelled and then I immediately shut my mouth and avoided the stares that were coming my way.

'Aversa, what is wrong with the system?' I asked.

_[It's perfectly normal.]_

'So, you're saying that, death for the host, is perfectly normal?!' I retorted.

_[Yes. You aren't going to fail it anyway. If you did, then, you would be the first host to die very early.]_

'Wow, thanks for the encouragement.' I replied sarcastically.

"Well, there no way I can avoid this then." I murmured. "I'll get this over and done with so I can just go home."

I walked to my destination; it was only a ten-minute walk.

**[New Location Discovered]**

**Kuoh Town side streets.**

**[Discovery Bonus]**

**A+ Café.**

**+30 EXP**

I didn't know the system gives free experience like this, wow, I should definitely do more exploring. Entering the café, I was shown to my seating area by a waitress and I sat down, patiently, I waited for the two mysterious people's arrivals.

I might as well order something while I'm here.

Hmmm...

They have quite a selection.

Even though I live in the area, I never visited or been to places like here.

_[That's because you're always in your room watching explicit videos.]_

'Yeah, that's true.' I replied. 'Wait, how do you know that?'

_[I can see through your memories.]_

'Okay, I'm just not going to ask anymore.'

Scanning through the menu, I found something I liked. I ordered a simple glass of taro bubble tea, I mean, what else could I order? I'm not interested in green tea. Well, truthfully, I do like it but only drink it when I want to.

Anyways! Where are those damn people? I swear if they don't come in five minutes, I'll–

**[System Alert!]**

"What is this?" I looked at the window and then looked around me, oh, I see them. They're awfully overdressed for this situation.

At least complaining worked.

Black sunglasses and black suits, totally not suspicious.

They look exactly the same, their appearance is practically identical to each other and their dress code isn't helping either.

WTF.

"Hyoudou Issei, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." They greeted.

"Uhh... yeah, nice to meet you as well. But who are you guys?" I asked.

"I am Yu."

"And I am Mi."

They introduced themselves... weirdly?

"So, you're you and you are me?" I asked.

"No. I am Yu and this is Mi." Yu introduced again.

"You...?" I parroted.

"Yu."

"You?"

"No. Yu."

"No, me?"

"God damnit!" He cursed.

"Yu as in Y and U." Yu clarified.

"Ah, I get it now." I nodded, letting out a half-assed laugh.

"And I am Mi as in M and I." Mi stated in clarification.

"I see. That makes much more sense now. Aha..." I continued to laugh awkwardly.

"Why does this always happen...?" Yu murmured quietly.

"I don't know, brother." Mi replied.

"Uh... why don't you guys take a seat, it's weird that you guys are just standing." I stated.

They nodded.

**[Quest Completed!]**

**Imperial Recruitment**

**Enter the A+ Café and sit at a table for four people then wait for two people to come at your table.**

**You receive:**

**+1500 EXP, ****¥5000.**

'Huh, that wasn't so hard to complete. OP EXP reward for such a low level. Well, I can't complain.' I thought as I mentally dismiss the window.

**Congratulations! You have levelled up! You are now Level 5.**

'Better than no levels gained.'

As they took their seats, I felt a weird sensation around me, I couldn't describe it but I know it was their doing.

"We put a barrier around our table, it makes it look on the outside that we're having a normal conversation." Yu stated.

"It is to secure our conversation." Mi spoke.

"Okay..." I trailed off.

"Devils are in this café, specifically there are two of them." Mi continued.

Oh.

Wait, what?

"Devils? Where?" I asked, looking around the café.

"In the corner over there." Yu pointed out.

Ah.

"Since when did they get here? Have they been following me?" I asked.

"They have been following you for quite some time now, the two of them are belong with that student president of your school." Mi pointed out.

"Well, what do they want with me? I haven't done anything particular interesting to catch their attention." I stated.

"They can detect sacred gears." Yu said. "And we can too."

"Oh." I replied lamely.

"So, you guys know I have the Boosted Gear along with the Gaming System, Aversa?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Yes." Both of them replied.

"Right." I say. "So, you guys haven't really introduced yourselves properly, I mean, your names are good to know but where did you guys come from."

"You make it sound like we're bugs." Mi stated.

"How rude, are we that unattractive?" Yu asked rhetorically.

'Not even going to comment about that.' I thought.

_[They do sound like a comedic pair.]_

_**[Their energy in them, it's very familiar to me.]**_

"We are the emissaries of the Imperial Legion, a forgotten ancient legion. We are the highest-ranking members of the Legion." Yu stated. "I am Yu, the Elite Commander of Eastern Imperial Legion."

"And I am Mi, the Elite Commander of Western Imperial Legion."

Oh.

They were the big guys.

"So, is there a north and a south commander then?" I asked, almost sheepishly.

"Yes. But they are too busy to come along and greet the Red Dragon Emperor." Yu stated, almost waving it off as it was nothing important.

_**[I've heard of them when I was alive, they were well known for their domination for worlds and planes, everyone feared them, even Gods.]**_ Ddraig spoke in my mind.

'Do you remember what happened when they dominated places and stuff?' I asked Ddraig.

_**[Yes, I remember it very well. They started out as a small legion before the Great War started, there were only four of them and I can recognise their energies very well. I could sense small essence of Great Red's energy within. It was rather strange really; I didn't think the True Dragon would be willing to give out power to some mere beings. But then, when I really thought about it, they weren't just some mere beings. They are Great Red's creations.]**_

'Wow.' I thought speechlessly.

_**[Then, when the time passed, the legion grew stronger and more people followed, it came too much that they needed a system to recruit. They would only recruit the best out there, they would test their strength, mind and soul. It was a brutal system. If one were to fail their test, they wouldn't be able to join until they were stronger.]**_

'I don't like the sound of brutal...' I commented.

_**[Indeed partner, their definition of brutal was on another level. Anyway, when I heard their legion growing stronger, they started to dominate planes and other worlds, when the news spread around, everyone was frightened of them. And then, when the war happened, I heard their numbers diminished to very little and that's the time I last heard of them when I was alive until I got sealed into a sacred gear.]**_

'I see, but now since you've been in the sacred gear for who knows how long, did you hear of them again?' I asked my partner.

_**[Yes, I did. They raised again but this time, they have chosen a leader. The four-elite commanders choose a leader to lead them into domination. There're only a few leaders I've heard of until they die in front of Great Red as the Dragon of Dragons thought they were incompetent and incapable of taking orders from the Dragon itself.]**_

'That's hard life right there.' I commented.

I focused on the conversation in front of me.

"Right, so you want me to join you or something?" I questioned.

"Yes, but joining is too simple. We want you to become the new leader to help us dominate this world again." Mi stated.

"Wait, what?" I said, clearly shocked from the conversation.

_**[What?!] **_Ddraig literally roared in my mind.

Oh God, my head!

_[This is an interesting conversation.] _Aversa casually commented like as if she was watching a movie and popping pop-corn into her mouth.

"Exactly how my brother says it, we want you, the current Red Dragon Emperor and yourself, to be a part of our Imperial Legion." Yu stated.

"But... I don't really have any good traits that stand out." I replied.

"You have potential. A young man who has the potential to become the most powerful and help us dominate this world."

"Oh." I sounded lamely.

"Well, if you put it that way..." I continued to speak... awkwardly.

_**[Oi, partner! Ask them about what do they do, get some answers from them first.]**_ Ddraig spoke quietly in my head.

'Good idea, Ddraig.'

"So, what is the Imperial Legion and what do you guys exactly do?" I asked.

"We are the Legion, who solely follow the Great Red. We, the Elite Four Commanders have the blessing from the Dragon of Dragons and we are proud to represent the True Dragon in the Imperial Legion." Mi replied.

"We represent the Power of the True Dragon, the only one who has the power to show domination towards others and fear others. Our duty as the Elite Commanders is to lead the Imperial Legion into a great age where we defeat Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God." Yu continued from where his brother left off.

"Whaaa? There's another Dragon God?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, that abominable Dragon God demanded that it wanted its home back in the Dimensional Gap and it threatened to kill Great Red in order to claim its home to the rightful owner." Mi answered.

"Who is this Great Red?" I asked. "And whose this Ophis Dragon God?"

"A lot of questions coming from you, eh? But we do not blame you, a human is naturally curious. We have all the answers to satisfy your curiosity. To answer your first question, Great Red is known as the Apocalypse Dragon, the True Red Dragon God Emperor, the True Dragon and the Dragon of Dragons. The representation of power is Dreams." Yu answered.

"Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God, is born from nothing. It's a genderless dragon and has a boring and dull personality, only to wish to reclaim that absolute silence for itself in the Dimensional Gap." Mi answered my second question.

"Wow, okay. I didn't know such beings existed. Damn, Great Red sounds like a badass." I commented. "Though, I don't know about Ophis. It sounds like my boring ass teacher at school who has no motivation to do anything."

"One day, you will be able to meet the Great Red but before you do, you only need to accept our request and let the games begin." Yu stated, persuaded.

"If you put it that way, I wouldn't want to miss the opportunity to meet the Greatest Dragon in the universe, it sounds so cool!" I replied enthusiastically.

_**[Partner, don't accept too soon. Ask more questions about them!]**_Ddraig reminded in my head.

Internally agreeing to the statement, I tried to think of more questions to ask.

"If I join, what do I exactly need to do?" I questioned.

"In order for you to take the Throne of the Imperial Legion, you must complete the first few tasks that we give you. And if you do complete them with succession then you will be greatly rewarded but the tasks do not end there, we require your full participation in order to dominate the world." Mi explained.

I nodded in understanding.

"We do not care how the process is completed; all we need is the end result. You can go through simple terms of talk to committing violence to stealing all the women to make them surrender to us, the Imperial Legion." Yu continued from where Mi left off.

"Ooh, that last idea sounds very appealing," I spoke perversely.

'Haha... imagine all the women surrendering to me, that would be so good. I can just get smothered in breasts,' I thought, giggling internally like a school girl.

**[Gamer's Mind Activated!]**

'Well, there seems to be some disadvantages to having this gamer's mind.' I thought disapprovingly.

"Ah, yes. It is. Especially for you. We already knew about this as we investigated into your profile to be the perfect candidate for the Throne." Mi stated.

"Ha? You investigated into me? I feel a little violated." I commented weakly.

After my few seconds of a depressing episode since the Gamer's Mind was suppressing the feeling, I realised what they said afterwards.

"There was another candidate? Who was it? If you don't mind me asking." I asked politely.

"It was your eternal rival, the White Dragon Emperor." Yu replied casually.

_**[WHAT?! He was the other candidate?! Are you SERIOUS?!]**_ Ddraig literally roared out loud.

I think my eardrums are dead...

"It's nice to finally meet you, Ddraig Y Goch." Yu and Mi greeted.

_**[It's been quite some years since I last saw you two.]**_ Ddraig commented.

"Ah yes, we only came to recruit. Not to destroy." Mi stated.

_**[I know, I've been awake to listen to this conversation from the start.]**_

"Then, you know our intentions. We simply require your cooperation." Yu spoke.

_**[My partner can do what he desires, I am only giving him the use of my power. Although, he is the most interesting host I've had so far in a while.]**_

"I can't tell if that's a compliment or not..." I wondered out loud.

_**[Anyway, we're getting off topic. I want to know why Albion's host was a candidate for the Throne of the Imperial Legion.] **_Ddraig demanded.

"Of course. Your rival's host was just almost the perfect candidate, having the blood rush and adrenaline to fight for stronger enemies and showing power to all, a combination to help us dominate the world but there was just one problem." Mi stated.

"What was it?" I asked.

"Ophis." Yu gritted out.

_**[Albion sided with Ophis?!] **_Ddraig yelled.

Ow.

"Yes, well, the Host did." Mi stated.

"Damn, I didn't expect that." I murmured.

_**[Partner, I think it is the appropriate time to join the Imperial Legion. Otherwise, we would be at a disadvantage when we're fighting our eternal rival.]**_ Ddraig spoke in my mind.

'Yeah, I think I will. Plus, there's other advantages as well.' I replied back in thought.

"It's such a disappointment, a wasted opportunity." Yu stated.

"Yes, I agree." Mi stated. "Anyhow, do you have any more questions for us?"

"No, I don't." I spoke somewhat confidently.

"Then, after all we discussed. Will you accept our proposal and take the Throne of the Imperial Legion?" Yu questioned seriously.

**[New Quest Alert!]**

**Domination**

**You have been recruited to the Imperial Legion, now, they want you to be the new leader, in order for you to take the throne, you must persuade the required people and factions to surrender to the Legion.**

**This is a long-term quest.**

**Quest Rewards: +450,000 EXP, ¥140M, Imperium Sword, more Spells and Curse abilities unlocked, Crown of the Imperial Legion.**

**Quest Failure: -100 negative reputation with the factions you try to persuade, Heavy Bounty placed on your head by the factions you persuade.**

**Accept?**

**[Y/N]**

I went ahead and tapped** [Y]**.

"Yes, I accept." I spoke in the same serious manner.

"Good." Yu stated. "This is the mere first tiny step for you to take the throne in the Imperial Legion."

"So, what is my first task then?"

"There is a number of tasks for you to do but we'll give you the easiest one." Mi stated. "Make the Kyoto Yokai Faction join us and if they do, they will be greatly rewarded as well as you. That is, if you manage to persuade them."

**[New Quest Alert!]**

**Nine Tails**

**In order for you to take the Throne of the Imperial Legion. You must prove yourself, your first task from Yu and Mi are to persuade the Kyoto Yokai Faction to surrender to the Legion.**

**Recommended Level: 35.**

**Quest Rewards: +12,000 EXP, ¥10,000, +40 increase closeness with ?, +50 increase reputation with Kyoto Yokai Faction.**

**Quest Failure: -50 decrease reputation with ?, -60 decrease reputation with Kyoto Yokai Faction.**

**Accept?**

**[Y/N]**

I quickly press **[Y]** to accept, damn, it's too high level for me to even start but I'll just put it on my quest waiting list for now. I can just come back to it later.

"Now, do you have any other questions before we depart?" Yu asked me.

"I have one, I think." I replied with uncertainty. "How will I be able to contact you two? In order for me to get a new quest from you guys or say that I completed one of the quests?"

"Ah, yes. That is a very good question indeed." Mi murmured. "We will give you this device and press this button to activate it and a projection of us will appear, thus, we'll be able to communicate with each other."

**[Imperial Orb Projector]**

**Accept?**

**[Y/N]**

When I pressed accept, the orb vanished in pixels, I think it disappeared somewhere...

_[It's in your inventory.]_Aversa spoke.

Oh yeah.

I forgot that existed.

"Thanks." I spoke.

"If that's all, then, we shall meet again. Red Dragon Emperor." Yu said.

"We hope that you'll be able to complete all the required tasks." Mi stated.

They left swiftly after that and the barrier around us dissipated.

Oh.

Was that it?

_[Well, that certainly was very interesting.] _Aversa commented.

'Hey, you were silent throughout the conversation!' I exclaimed in thought.

_[I didn't want to interrupt like Ddraig did, that would be rude.]_

_**[Oi, oi. Don't call me rude, I was joining the conversation. Not butting in.]**_

_[Whatever you say, Little Ddraig.]_

And then, they start arguing in my mind.

Great.

Hmm, the devils are still there, what to do about them... When I was about to get lost in my own thoughts, a window popped up in front of me.

**Congratulations! You have completed the Tutorial.**

**Now you have access to Spells and Curses!**

**[Welcome to Domination]**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD.

Beta Reader: KaliYugaFan

•ï¡÷¡ï• Domination •ï¡÷¡ï•

"Hmm..."

"Let's see here..."

**[Spells and Curses]**

**[Dream] is a Spell, requiring level 19 (Arcane) to cast, once cast**** on**** the target, they will succumb to sleep for a short period of time.**

"The Hell? That's the only a single Spell? In this section? I thought there would be loads!" I exclaimed.

_[For this section, only one spell is randomly generated for the host__,__ and they can only learn more Spells and Curses via receiving them as gifts or getting the __appropriate scroll drops__. Th__ese__are __the only way__s__.] _

"Oh… I guess that makes sense…" I said in acknowledgement. "Well, no point in sulking. Let's head home and test out the Instant Dungeons, I need to level up somehow."

_[I agree, you're too weak.]_

"You're not helping." I grumbled.

After paying the bill, I exited the café and almost immediately, the two devils that were in the café were following me. Psshh! Do they think that they're not being noticed? Though to be fair, I'm not even sure how to deal with them.

_[There are two options available for this situation, you either confront them or you run away.]_

"You what? There's no way I'm running. I ain't no runner." I retorted.

_[…]_

"Okay, maybe I am…"

_[Then, you choose the option to confront them?]_

"I don't know actually…" I mumbled. "I don't have any experience in talking with girls, they're always avoiding me and whatnot."

_[Obviously, you're a pervert. Of course, they're going to avoid you.]_

"Yeah, yeah. I heard it all before. I don't need to hear it again."

"Hmm… let's test out that dreaming spell. Even though I won't know how long it will last, it's my best option." I said.

…

"Wait, how do I even start casting the spell?" I asked.

_[Ddraig, we'__ve__ got an airhead.]_

The Heavenly Dragon didn't respond to Aversa.

"Hey! I'm not an airhead! I actually don't know."

_[It was a joke.]_

"It didn't sound like one."

_[Clearly, you haven't been conversing __with __other people enough to understand jokes.]_

"Well… I can't deny that… it's true." I replied slowly.

"Anyhow, what do I do?" I asked.

_[Since this is a basic spell and is non-combat, all you must do is imagine what the target's face looks like and say 'Dream__,__' then they will feel the effects after thirty seconds.]_

"I see, that sounds easy enough." I replied.

_[Yes.]_

"Alright! Let's do this!" I yelled.

_[Must I remind you that you're in a public space, it would be advised to keep your voice down.]_

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot." I say quietly.

"Okay, just imagine what they look like…" I muttered.

Trying my best to imagine their faces and not their breasts, come on…!

After five minutes of trying, I opened my eyes.

"I can't do it," I say.

_[You need a clear mind when performing the ability. Right now, you do not have that. Such a Pervert.]_

"Hey! I'm trying my best here!"

_[Sure, you are.]_

I rolled my eyes at the comment Aversa made.

Clearing my mind, I imagined what they looked like and said the magic word.

"Dream," I whispered.

I turned my head to see the effect, the pair were sitting on the bench, I counted to thirty in my head. Once the time was up, I saw them drifting into unconsciousness.

Awwh, yeah! It worked!

This is going to be so useful in the future, I can't wait to use it again.

_[I think you should start heading home.]_

Yeah, I know. There's no rush.

_[Actually, there is. This is a low-level spell and it can only affect those low-class devils for five minutes, however, if it was a human then this would be increased to one hour.]_

Fuck.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?!" I yelled as I started to run.

_[It slipped my mind.]_

"Sure, it did."

My stamina isn't that great, so I had to take a minute break before making the rest of the sprint for home. Once I arrived at my doorstep, I opened the door.

"I'm… Home!" I heaved a large breath.

"Welcome home, my darling boy." My mother greeted. "What made you so out of breath? You're usually not like this."

I formed a panicked facial expression on my face, luckily, she didn't question it.

"I uh, decided to change it up, you know – instead of walking, I ran." I answered quickly.

"Oh, I see. That's good, regular exercise is good for you." She commented. "If you keep doing that, I might just cook your favourite dish later in the week."

"Really?!" I asked in surprise.

It had been quite a while since my mum cooked that dish.

Ahh~

"Yes," she let out a giggle. "Go and get changed, I need you to wash the dishes while I prepare dinner."

"Alright," I replied and ran up the stairs to my room.

Once I changed out of my school uniform, I wore my comfy casual clothes, I went downstairs and helped my mum.

A few hours passed since I helped my mum in the kitchen, there were a few skills that popped up once I started the action. Dishwashing, knife skills, baking, cooking, there was several of them. Though, I think it may come useful in the future.

I do want to try and cook different recipes without burning the house down…

Now, I'm in my room and getting ready to try out combat.

_[You've been doing this for thirty minutes, isn't that enough practice for something so simple?]_

"I'm just trying to get used to swinging a baton around, I'm not someone who does a lot of exercise." I replied.

_[Then, you should plan to start doing __so__ after today, especially now __that__ you have a sacred gear, __and __a Longinus at that.]_

"Yeah, I know. I will," I answered.

After one last swing, I took a ten-minute rest.

"Let's see what I can create…" I murmured.

**[Instant Dungeon List of Creations]**

**Level 1: Chickens.**

**Level 2: Slimes.**

**Level 3: Zombies.**

**Level 4: Cave Creatures.**

**Level 5: Banshee.**

"Chickens? That's strange to have it this list." I commented. "They can't be that hard."

_[Famous last words.]_

"Pfft, you don't believe that I am strong enough to kill some chickens, Aversa?"

_[No.]_

"You're supposed to say yes, damnit!" I exclaimed. "Man, what does it take for you believe in me, especially in these situations. You're part of the system, aren't you supposed to be helpful?"

_[I can do whatever I want.]_ She spoke childishly.

"Ugh."

Ending the conversation, I stood up.

"ID Create: Chickens!"

I got enveloped by darkness then after several moments, the vision pixelated into a farm.

"Man, this is ridiculous."

Gripping the baton tightly, I waited for the comical battle ahead. Quickly, I examined the farm from the inside out, nothing out of the ordinary – only regular farm animals. Sheeps, pigs, cows but no chicken. Huh. That's odd.

_**[Hmmgh.]**_

"Oh, Ddraig. You're awake."

_**[What is this? An Instant Dungeon?]**_

"Yeah," I say. "It's chickens I'm supposed to kill."

_**[Bwahaha!]**_

"What?!" I was startled by the roaring laughter.

_**[N-Nothing – ppft- Ahaha! It's just hilarious!]**_

"Tell me, Ddraig!" I demanded.

_**[Chickens! My host is killing chickens. This is can't get any better!]**_

"Hey! You're supposed to be support me, both of you are." I called out helplessly, I sighed. "I give up with you fossils."

_[I am not a fossil, I am rather young and beautiful, thank you very much.]_

_**[I may be ancient but don't compare me to her.]**_

_[Are you wanting to fight, O' Ddraig Y Goch, the Mighty Heavenly Dragon?] _

_**[It depends how you look at it.]**_

_[I accept.]_

"OKAY!" I yelled. "Stop. Just stop. I don't want you two arguing in my head while I'm in this Instant Dungeon. I'm trying to focus."

_[Focus on killing little birds that are harmless.]_ Ddraig mocked.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I murmured.

After a few seconds, there were several chickens approaching me – harmless as they may be, they were the enemies for this dungeon. I started running up to them and whacked my baton against them. Errugh. This is so wrong. Ah, I must deal with it. It's giving me the shivers.

Their hit box was tiny, I missed a few times. It's making my arm ache from swinging a lot without a break. But, they were beaten within two to three hits, so it wasn't too bad.

**[x7 Raw Chicken received]**

Looks like we're having chicken for the next couple days.

_[I'm sure your mother would be happy.]_ Aversa remarked… mockingly.

I rolled my eyes at the comment.

"Well, at least this shouldn't be too hard."

…

"This is way too hard, why is this even here?!" I yelled, running for my life as I dodged the incoming attack. "This is illegal! This has to be cheating, what the fuck?!"

_[There's always a surprise.]_

"Now's not the time, Aversa. What should I do, what can I do?!" I asked in panic.

_[Nothing, you are too weak.]_

"Gee, thanks. I sure didn't know that already!"

This chicken was chasing after me.

A chicken.

_[This is a special one, it seems.]_

_**[Bahahaha!]**_ Ddraig roared out.

**[Evil chicken]**

**Level 9001.**

**HP: N/A**

**Special abilities: Shooting red laser beams out of its eyes, using its voice to pierce your ear drums.**

"Fuck."

"What happens when I die in an instant dungeon? It's like respawn right?" I asked quickly.

_[Yes. Though, this would be the first time that a host of ours dies to a chicken. It is amusing to watch.]_

"I'm glad I'm entertaining to both of you." I remarked.

As soon as I heard the next attack, it was too late.

"Aaaahhh!"

Then, I blacked out. After an unknown amount of time, I opened my eyes – looking at my surroundings, I was in my room.

On the floor.

Great.

A window screen popped up.

**You failed!**

**The Spoils: +500 EXP, 12x Raw Chicken, 100x feathers.**

**Bonuses: None.**

"What the Hell am I gonna do with feathers?"

_[Tickle someone?]_

"Hmm… I guess it could come handy as a simple torture weapon."

_[Wow, I didn't know you would be into such things.]_

"Hey, don't take it the wrong way!" I yelled in embarrassment.

Another window popped up.

**[Congratulations!]**

**You have levelled up to level 7.**

**+500 HP**

"Huh. I thought I wouldn't be levelled up from that. I'm not complaining, the faster I level up, the better I can get at this." I commented as I dismissed the window.

"Damn, how long was I out?" I asked as I looked at the digital clock.

_[Thirty minutes.]_

"Oh. Okay." I replied.

_[You were in that Instant Dungeon for just over an hour.]_

"Really? I thought it was more than that," I say. "I don't care anyway; I need my rest. I'm way too tired."

_[You've only battered chickens and you're this tired already?]_

"Yes, now I need to shower and sleep."

•ï¡÷¡ï• Domination •ï¡÷¡ï•

'Aww, man. They're following me again.'

**Through continuous actions, you have unlocked [Aura Sense], an ability to sense any living being nearby.**

**-Miscellaneous Abilities-**

**[Aura Sense] is used to sense any living being nearby. Current level: 1.**

'At least this is something interesting I get out of them,' I thought.

_[Yes, now you have unlocked one of the most important abilities to help you with your surroundings. And, for the record. You are an interesting specimen to them.]_

'You make it sound like I'm a lab rat.'

_[To them, you are.]_

I sighed heavily as I exited the academy's grounds.

'I need to learn some more magic spells; this one is just getting boring.' I thought.

_[Then, you need to level up faster to get your stats up.]_

"I know," I said. "I know."

'I guess it's time to do the same thing again, for the fifth time.'

The devils that were tailing him fell to unconsciousness.

"Do you two think I should confront those devils?" I asked.

_[No.]_

_**[No.]**_

"So, do I just leave them to do their devilish schemes?"

_[Yes.]_

_**[Yes.]**_

"Okay…" I murmured slowly.

_[They're only young devils and they are in Amaterasu's Garden; they aren't allowed to do anything drastic.]_

"Oh, I see." I replied, only realising what Aversa had said. "Wait, what? Amaterasu's Garden?"

_[Yes, do you not know?]_

"Know about _what_?"

_[Japan is Amaterasu's Garden; the Japanese are Her Children.]_

"Ohhh..." I realised. "This is news to me. I mean, my family isn't that religious with regards to Shinto, but we go to a shrine every now and again to pay our respects, it's a tradition for all people around Japan."

_[Yes, I've heard. Now you know, let's focus on your task. Maybe you'll even meet Amaterasu herself, after meeting Yasaka, of course. She is her Priestess, after all.]_

"Ooh, now this is getting even more interesting." I beamed in excitement.

_[Indeed. Now, let's create an Instant Dungeon, you need to level up. And please, for Michael's sake, don't die. __It was amusing at first__ but seriously, you need to get better.]_

"Hey, don't blame _me_ for dying. The system cheated; I alone can't even land a hit on that illegal chicken!"

_[As you say.]_

"Damn you!"

As the hours passed by, it was well past midnight and I was in an Instant Dungeon of Slimes. You know, I thought the setting would be in a cave or forest but nah, I was in a laboratory. It was strange, really. It freaks me out – I'm not one for needles and medicine so this place gives me the creeps.

"Jeez, how many slimes are in this room?" I spoke rhetorically.

There were eleven to be exact.

Though, they seem to be in a different colour.

Blue.

They were green in the previous room.

_[Probably a mutation, thus, they are possibly higher level.]_

I observed the blue slime.

**[Slime]**

**Level 9.**

**Special abilities: resistant to slashing attacks.**

"Are you kidding?" I yelled. "Why do you have to be right? Man, they're one level higher but resistant to slashing attacks? Really? That's pushing it. I don't have any other weapons."

_[I think your overreacting. You can use your fists as weapons, you don't have to always rely on swords.]_

"Oh," I say as I remembered, then sheathing my sword. "I forgot. Alright, I think I can do this."

_[Ddraig, we have an idiot.]_

_**[Yes, I know that already.]**_

"Hey, I'm not an idiot." I retorted as I punched the slimes out of existence. "I just forgot, okay?"

_[Sure, whatever you floats your boat.]_

I sighed.

Walking through the hallway, I observed through the glass windows to see if there were any more blobs of slime, then, I felt something strange on my back. Turning around, I tried to see what it was, but I couldn't, it was a different type of slime that was attached on my backside.

I saw red.

Luckily, it wasn't my blood.

It was the colour of the slime.

I reached for the gloop monster that was on my back, I used all my strength to get it off me, it didn't want to come off apparently. A few seconds later, I was absorbed into that slime's body. I struggled and yelled but it all came to muffles and incoherent sounds.

_[This is why you should always have your guard up…]_ Aversa commented.

'Now's not the time, Aversa. Can't you see I'm trying to get out of here…!'

_[Maybe you should try that skill in the miscellaneous section, [Morph]. Since you're in contact with the slime, you can take over and morph into them.]_

Activating the ability, my body began to glow in blue and the slime stopped it movements, as if it was dead. Yet I, was still in the massive gloop but the process of the morphing ability was doing its thing, many moments pass by and it was gone.

The red slime was gone.

I was on lying on the floor, breathing heavily – taking in as much oxygen as I could.

"Did… Did it work?" I asked Aversa.

_[Yes.]_

"Damn…!" I breathed out. "Yeah… I should keep my guard up. I don't want to experience that again. Being suffocated in a slimy ooze."

I stood up and dusted myself off.

**[Morph Ability Unlocked!]**

**[Laboratory Slime]**

"First morphing ability, that's nice." I commented. "Many more to add to the collection."

•ï¡÷¡ï• Domination •ï¡÷¡ï•

In Sona's flat, there was a meeting being uphold. Sona and her peerage were in the living room; she was conducting short interviews on what had happened when they were monitoring Issei Hyoudou. She had sent out her peerage to track their target from a distance, to see anything unusual about him but none of them were successful, all came back safe and sound.

None came with evidence.

"In the end, all of you failed your task," she spoke with a tired voice. "This is concerning."

They had their heads down in shame.

"Did any of you at least obtain anything about him?" She asked.

They all shook their heads.

"It's like some parts of my memory has been wiped out," Ruruko pouted.

"Yeah, it was as if someone put us to sleep!" Tomoe interjected.

"Tch, that bastard making the work harder for us." Saji grumbled.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Gen." Momo said, trying to get his attention.

"He's just cautious. It's fine," says Sona. "Something unusual was bound to happen but I didn't think that Issei Hyoudou would be the one causing the issue. It seems that there is more to him than we think."

"What do you think we should do, President?" Tsubaki asked.

"Let's cut off the monitoring and we'll guide him to the student council room to talk," Sona instructed. "Depending on how he reacts with body language and how he answers our questions, I will follow up on how to talk to him in order to get answers out him. If he knows somehow, then I'll cut straight to the point."

"All of you can just be present in the student council room and continue your work, we need to get ahead of schedule as I was requested to go back to the underworld for the weekend, I need all of you with me." She continued. "Is everyone understood?"

"Yes, President!"

"Good, now all of you can retire for this evening. It's getting late." She says. After they all left, she sighed deeply.

'What am I going to do with you, Hyoudou Issei. You intrigued me when we met at the front of the school, despite the fact he somewhat threatened me, I shall cast that aside. I can sense something stronger, but I can't put my finger on it,' she thought, closing her eyes and laying back on the sofa. 'I'll just have to wait and see tomorrow, hopefully he's willing to give me some indication about his hidden aura.'

She opened her eyes, sighing once more before exiting the living room to retire to her own room.

Stripping her school uniform off, she entered the warm bath that one of the servants prepared for her.

"Ahh…"

"You are an interesting specimen, Issei Hyoudou."

•ï¡÷¡ï• Domination •ï¡÷¡ï•

"Haaah!"

I huffed my breath as I punched against the slimes, their body splattered against the walls and floors of the laboratory.

"My arms are aching, jeez, it's like I pulled a couple heavy weights without taking a break." I breathed out heavily, catching my breath.

Another loot screen popped in front of my face.

**[4x Slimy Substance and 2x Empty Vials received.]**

"Slimy Substance?" I questioned.

I examined it in my inventory.

**[Slimy Substance]**

**An ingredient for Healing Potions (Level 1). Used in Alchemy.**

"Ooh! I need more of these then," I say, dismissing the window. "Even though it's weak, I'm sure I can upgrade it."

I carried on walking through the laboratory, double checking in the rooms to see if there was anything that I could loot or slaughter, but most were already empty. it was already that time, I think I spent too much time in this dungeon.

Let's see… what time is it…?

Oh.

"Fuck," I cursed. "I don't have a watch on me."

_[It's currently past your bedtime, does that help?]_

"Uh, yeah, sure. That helps, I guess. Anyhow, I need to hurry up and finish this shit." I replied.

I walked towards to a door, which looked like a one-way door.

"This should be the mini-boss of this instant dungeon; I hope that it would be around my combat level." I murmured. "Unlike last time…"

Opening the door slowly, it creaked and echoed throughout the room, after I stepped in, the door immediately slammed shut. I jumped at the sudden loud noise. Gazing into the room, it was dark and quiet at first but then, I heard sounds of something moving, liquid dripping on the floor. Eurgh! I don't even want to know what this boss looks like.

I made a few more steps forward. Suddenly, the lights turned on brightly, blinding my eyes for several seconds then I saw the most… disgusting, slimiest – slime ever.

And it's purple too!

**[Glop Glop]**

**Level 10.**

**HP: 1000/1000**

**Special ability: Spews highly acidic goo from its mouth.**

"It has an amusing name," I commented. "And it has a dangerous ability, gotta watch out for that!"

I jumped out the way as moving gloop attacked me, luckily, it was just a regular auto attack.

"Boosted Gear!" I called out loudly.

My right hand glowed brightly in red, few seconds later, a red gauntlet covered my bare hand.

"Nice, now I can use this to block damage without having to injure myself." I stated. "Now, I just need a basic weapon… Aha!"

I pulled out the baton from my inventory and started swinging it at the boss, once I landed a hit, it barely did any damage.

**HP: 985/1000.**

It's better than nothing – it doesn't have a weakness, so, it was to be expected.

"I'll be here for quite some time," I muttered. "But I just did a regular attack and I gained three percent adrenaline. I need to use those melee abilities, maybe they'll do some more damage."

Time to try this out.

**[Slice]**

**HP: 939/1000.**

"Ooh, my adrenaline went up quite a bit." I commented. "And it dealt more damage."

**ADN: 11/100.**

**[Punish]**

**ADN: 19/100.**

"Now le–"

"Fuck!" I cursed. "That burns!"

I saw part of my arm sizzling; the slime did its special attack. Damn, that acid is stinging my skin!

**HP: 680/750.**

"Now, I know I can do some solid damage. I need to learn boss's attack patterns," I muttered.

One, two, attack, dodge, three – I watched carefully as I kept dodging the incoming hits.

"Oof!"

I almost got hit but luckily, a desk covered me, I took cover as I memorised the attacks. In between each auto attack, there was a two second delay then, after the third auto attack, it would do its special attack. Repeat. Alright, I think I can do this.

Getting out of the cover, I ran towards the slime boss and dodged its first attack and landed a regular hit, the second attack was incoming from the side – quickly, I moved out of the way.

**[Punish]**

Third attack.

"Here it comes!" I prepared myself.

Spitting a massive amount of acid, I jumped to the right to get out of the way, but I didn't land safely, I hit my head which hurts a quite a bit but not too much. I saw where the acid landed, and the cupboards weren't in good condition.

"Yeah, I do not want that on me." I shivered.

**[Slice]**

Dodge.

Attack.

**[Kick]**

I repeatedly used the basic abilities that was available to me, once I had dealt enough damage to the boss, I gained a lot of adrenaline and I was ready to use a threshold ability. But before I do that, I need to boost, maybe it'll help me with this damage output.

"**Boost!"**

**ADN: 78/100.**

**[Slaughter]**

**ADN: 63/100.**

"Ooh, it's starting to take effect. Now, if only I can get that slime to move then it'll be triple damage." I commented. "It's already under the effect of two bleeds."

At least the laboratory room was big enough for me to move around, unlike the other rooms; they were filled with weird shit. I moved far enough away that the slime followed me and now it tripled the **[Slaughter]** damage, instead of dealing sixty-seven, it went up to two hundred and one.

"Wow, this will come so useful in the future. This ability does crazy damage, damn!" I praised the system ability.

**[Glop Glop]**

**HP: 312/1000.**

"Almost there, it's under half health." I murmured.

A few more basic abilities should do the trick.

I examined my baton and it's almost worn out.

**Durability: 9/100.**

Uh oh.

Not good news, I need to hurry.

**HP: 236.**

Attack!

**HP: 204.**

**[Slice]**

**[Punish]**

Dodge.

**HP: 167.**

**[Slaughter]**

After five bleeds, the boss's health depleted to zero.

And…

It exploded.

"Yay, now I'm covered in slime. Gross." I sighed as I tried to get it off me. "It's not coming off. Fuck. Well, I'm going to have to throw these clothes away. Gotta buy replacements later."

**Congratulations!**

**Glop Glop has been defeated!**

**The Spoils: +1000 EXP, 3x Slimiest Substance, 4x Empty Vials, 1x Low-tier Portal Stone.**

**[Congratulations!]**

**You have levelled up to level 10.**

**+750 HP**

"Sweet, now we're in double digits. Also, another slime substance? Wait, this is different. It's a stronger ingredient for the healing potions. Sweet!" I cheered. "Anyway, I'm interested in this."

I examined the Low-tier Portal Stone.

It was a stone with a blue crystal embedded, on the back, there was a runic symbol.

"Observe."

**[Low-tier Portal Stone]**

**All portal stones lead to a treasure portal.**

Huh…

_[These have a hot and cold ability.]_

"What do you mean?" I asked.

_[If you hold it in your hand, the stone is cold, yes?]_

"Yeah," I replied.

_[That means you're nowhere near the treasure portal.]_

"Oh," I sounded. "Ohhh, I get it now. The hotter it gets, I'm closer. Right."

_[Yes.]_

"Thanks, Aversa. Even if it's low-tier, I can get some pretty good loot and I can fight different mobs."

_[Indeed, you just need to get your stats up first. You need to be prepared for everything.]_

"Yeah, will do."

The dungeon reverted to normal and I was in my room again.

"Uergh… I don't even want to think about fighting those laboratory slimes again. Hopefully there's other ingredients to make healing potions," I say as I took off my clothes and put them in the trash. "At least my parents aren't awake. I wouldn't even know how to answer the question if they saw me in all that slime."

_[Slime pool seems to be a fitting answer, no?]_

"Uhh… No." I replied plainly.

_[Is that not what young age people do? I did some research and I found a lot of videos of strange people making slime.]_

"Well… that is true, I'll admit. Those people from the west make something like that." I answered thoughtfully. "It's cool and weird at the same time but a slime pool is a bit too excessive for my tastes."

_[I see, that will be interesting to note down.]_

"What? What are you going to do with that information?!"

_[Secret.]_

"Great… Just great…"

Sighing deeply, I took a quick shower, getting rid of the laboratory smell. I looked at the portal stone once more before putting it back into my inventory, tomorrow, I'll find where this portal is. For now, I need some damn sleep.

Collapsing on the bed, I immediately fell to unconsciousness as my head hit the soft pillow.

Ah~

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**A dreamless sleep is not suited for one such as you."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

I immediately woke up, springing myself from the bed, cold sweat dripping from my face. Who said that? Was it a dream?

"Did you two speak to me while I was asleep?" I asked them.

_[No, I wouldn't do that. If I did, I would be talking to a body.]_

I rolled my eyes at Aversa's comment.

Ddraig just grumbled.

"Okay, I'm probably just imagining stuff." I say. "Time to get ready for school, ugh."

Once I arrived at the academy, I observed many unnecessary objects and other students to help me level up the [Observe] skill, since that's currently at thirty-five, I want to get it to at least forty in the next couple of days. I used [Aura Sense] to get that up as well, it's only at one since I recently unlocked it, using this skill on humans gives very little experience but there's a lot of students at the academy so it'll build up.

I'm hoping to reach level five at least but I'll set my bars low.

"Hyoudou Issei, could you please come to the student council with us?"

I looked up to who was speaking, it was the devils that were tailing me the other day. Damn! I didn't even notice them. Glancing at the shape of their body, wow, they have nice figures. Wait, I'm not supposed to look at them like that! I mentally cursed myself.

I gazed at their faces and replied.

"Alright. I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"No, not yet at least. President would like to speak to you," says one of them.

'Observe both,' I thought out the command.

**Name: Tsubasa Yura.**

**Species: Reincarnated Devil. (Formerly human)**

**Alignment: The Underworld, Sitri Sona.**

**Lvl: 26.**

**Age: 18.**

**Titles: ****[Reincarnated Devil] [Low-class Devil] [Rook of Sona Sitri] [Member of the Student Council] [Dirty Man Lover] [Heavy Physical Worker]**

**Description: Tsubasa Yura, a third year at Kuoh Academy. She leans towards tomboy and prefers physical work, also has an interest in men who become muddy and sweaty after they fight.**

**HP: ?/?**

**MP: ?/?**

**STR: ?**

**DEF: ?**

**AGI: ?**

**INT: ?**

**WIS: ?**

**ARC: ?**

**LUC: ?**

**CHA: ?**

**Emotions: ****Her interest in you has been peaked****.**

"Please, follow us to the student council room."

**Name: Ruruko Nimura.**

**Species: Reincarnated Devil. (Formerly human)**

**Alignment: The Underworld, Sitri Sona.**

**Lvl: 25.**

**Age: 17.**

**Titles: ****[Reincarnated Devil] [Low-class Devil] [Pawn of Sona Sitri] [Member of the Student Council] [Momo's Love Rival]**

**Description: Ruruko Nimura, a second year at Kuoh Academy. She has a crush on Genshirou Saji and has a love rivalry with her upperclassman, Momo Hanakai. Also has a delinquent side to her personality.**

**HP: ?/?**

**MP: ?/?**

**STR: ?**

**DEF: ?**

**AGI: ?**

**INT: ?**

**WIS: ?**

**ARC: ?**

**LUC: ?**

**CHA: ?**

**Emotions: Wants to get back to her beloved Saji.**

'The fuck, that guy has two girls that love him? Damn,' I thought. 'Lucky bastard.'

"Let's go then," I said.

Both nodded and I followed them, as I did, there were many unnecessary comments about me, a pervert following two good looking girls. Jeez. I get enough of that as it is, I don't need to hear any more.

Once we reached the student council room, Tsubasa opened the door, letting herself and Ruruko in and I followed in afterwards.

"President, he's here." Ruruko said then she half skipped to her seat next to that Saji guy.

Tsubasa returned to her seat and continued to do her work, she eyed me for a few seconds and gave me a small smile then she glanced back to her paperwork. In return, I did the same then, I glanced around the room, it was a simple classroom but with less furniture and more cupboards. I saw Tsubaki, her desk was next to Souna. Hmm, so it is true. They do always stay close to the kings.

"Issei Hyoudou, please take a seat."

There was an empty chair in front of her desk, without acting nervously, I sat and leaned back on the chair.

Souna looked up from her work and stared at me.

"I called you here to talk, Issei Hyoudou. Nothing more." She says. "You're not in trouble."

"Right," I say, unconvinced at the answer.

'Should I be open with them?' I asked.

_[Do you want to be open with them?]_

'Uhh… I don't know. I guess I want to on the inside, but I don't want them to find out so soon.' I replied to Aversa.

_[We shall see how the conversation goes.]_

"Are you interested in supernatural fantasy genre novels?" She asked me.

'Wait, what? She's not going to question me about my behaviour from earlier?' I mentally asked myself, then, I sensed everyone around me. 'Everyone is present in the room, that's probably why…'

**Choose an option to continue the conversation.**

**Normal response.**

**Flirty response.**

**Delinquent response.**

I chose the normal response, trying to not raise any peculiar behaviour. I don't think flirty response would even work in this situation.

**[Normal response has been selected]**

"Not really into novels but I like supernatural fantasy genre games," I replied casually.

"I see," she says, nodding her head. "If the game had a class to pick, which one would you choose and why?"

"That's quite a question you asked," I commented, smiling slightly. "To be honest with you, I like all classes, they all have their unique features and different capabilities to combat situations. But, if I were to pick my top favourite then it would be a summoner. And it follows on from warrior, ranger and mage."

She hummed in reply.

"That's quite an interesting pick," she spoke softly. "What do you like about the summoner? In novels, they are normally the antagonists and the main character would have to defeat them."

"Uhh…" I sounded, unable to think of a solid answer. "Well, you see, they can summon lots of different types of minions. So, having them in your power is useful if you were to take on an army."

"That's true, more assets are better in most cases. A victory is certain." She replied.

"What about you, President?" I asked casually. "What would you pick?"

She eyed me.

Oops, I may have interrupted her.

Oh well, I don't care. Haha…

"Mage," she answered. "They can practice all types of spells, no?"

"Yeah, I agree on that." I replied, grinning slightly, I continued my comment. "Magic is cool, if it were real, I would learn all the elements and spells."

She clasped her hands together a little too quickly.

'A sign of panicking?' I thought.

_[Possibly.]_

"Yes, it would be quite an amusing ordeal if it were real." She spoke, her voice was strained a tiny bit, to others, no one would notice.

But I can.

"Also, the magic in a lot of different games are amazing. Those people who come up with them, they have a wild imagination." I praised.

"Yes," her reply was calm. "They do. And those who write novels have an array of ideas put into a story."

I nodded.

"Killing mobs are probably my favourite thing to do, some interesting loot can be obtained." I say, slightly hinting.

"Mobs? Loot?" She questioned in a mutter, she thought for a few seconds before speaking again. "Ah, yes, these gaming terms – I would call them."

"Have you ever played a game before?" I asked casually, even though I knew the answer, I wanted to confirm anyway.

"No," she says bluntly, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Maybe you should, loosen up a little." I replied, as soon as I said that – everyone stiffened in the room.

"I do not have time to play games," she says sternly.

'Jeez, so serious.' I thought.

"But you have time to read novels," I argued.

She hummed in reply.

"Perhaps," she started. "I will but it depends."

Tsubaki formed a shocked expression but quickly hid it.

'Ha, maybe this is the first time someone was able to persuade her.' I thought in amusement. 'I didn't think she would say that she would play but it worked in my favour.'

She coughed into her hands.

"If you were the main character in a novel, how would you step forward into your journey?" She asked me. "I am curious to know about your answer."

'Great, now she wants to know how I would become powerful.' I thought, without breaking my composure. 'I guess, I'll have to answer it somewhat truthfully.'

"Get all the woman I can, that would be my goal." I answered, grinning widely. She rolled her eyes at my first answer. "Then, embark to grow powerful and protect them."

All movements stopped.

It was as if they were surprised by my answer.

"Oh?"

'Wow, she thinks I would throw them away, pfft. Hell, no. I wouldn't do that to good looking girls, especially when they catch my attention.'

_[Now it's your time to aim to please.]_

"Yeah, they're going to be family. In order to protect them from other people who could potentially threat them, the man needs to be stronger." I retorted lightly.

She hummed in agreement.

"But to be more specific, if I were to become strong, I would like to learn all types of combat." I continued. "To swing swords, aim at targets and cast spells."

"Hmm, that would take some time to master them." She commented. "It takes years to become a swordsman."

"That's true," I replied almost dejectedly.

'Not with this system, it makes everything easier.' I thought.

_[The system does help but you need your own input as well.]_

'I know, I was just saying.' I sighed.

"But that won't stop me," I spoke again. "It takes blood, sweat and tears to get through it. And I'm willing to do that."

I could feel everyone around me look up from their desks, Sona and Tsubaki looked at me in surprise, I kept myself calm. Did I say something strange?

_[A pervert like you wouldn't say something like that. Of course, they would be surprised.]_

'Ohhh,' only realising it now. 'Jeez, they think so low of me. I can't be that bad.'

_[Only you would say that to keep your spirits up.]_

'Hey, I'm a teenager that has needs and being a pervert is one of those needs.' I countered.

_[You don't have to be so open about it.]_

'Haaa… I know…'

"I didn't expect someone like you to say something like that," she said, as she took off the glasses and wiped them.

"I was stating the truth," I say honestly.

"I know," she replied, putting her glasses back on.

'Time to turn the tables,' I thought mischievously.

"Throughout this entire conversation, I feel like I was interrogated." I say, eyeing Souna. I saw her stiffen slightly. "What I want to know is that… why are you doing this?"

She breathed out.

In.

"No, particular reason other than, I'm just interested in your opinions, that is all." She replied, avoiding the question. "I will apologise that I made you uncomfortable."

"Apology accepted," I gave her a small smile, but she did not return the favour. "Aside from all that, since you've asked me the questions, I am interested in listening to your answers."

"Very well, it is only fair after all," she says, adjusting her glasses once more. "Magic would be my combat choice, it's versatile way of fighting. From long range to short range, teleporting to destinations."

"I see, it's true that combat style does suit you, I can't deny that." I complimented.

I heard a pen snap.

"Saji, do not break school equipment." She scolded.

"Sorry, President. I won't do it again." He says, slightly gritting his teeth.

**Ill intent has been detected!**

'Wow, what's wrong with that guy. I only gave a compliment,' only realising what I just said to Souna. 'Ohhh, he likes the her. No wonder… Still, that's not a solid reason to send ill intent towards me. Sheesh.'

"I have another question regarding your chosen style of combat," I spoke, getting her attention. Her eyes eyed me and urged me to go on. "If you were the main character in a novel that is about defeating their enemies in order to reach the end, how would you tackle your enemies?"

She was surprised by my question scenario that I give her.

I don't blame her, to be honest. It was rather strange of me. But, I just wanted to know how she would fight. Her stats says that she's level thirty but I'm curious if she has any experience. If she does, I'll be able to take some ideas off her and use it as my own.

Forming a calm and strict expression again, she answered my question.

"I would be using a tactical way to deal with my enemies."

Hmm…

"To analyse the enemies weak points from the start before engaging combat with them is important." She continued. "To gain the upper hand in the situation."

"What if you couldn't do that in the beginning?" I pressed on.

Her eyes widened a little.

"Be on defensive style during the combat and pinpoint the weak spots of the enemy, then at that point, it will be time to be attacking the enemy until they are defeated." She answered.

'Huh… well, I didn't expect anything less from her. But, I wouldn't think of that myself – I would have to charged straight into the enemy.'

_[And you would have been annihilated by them.]_ Aversa interjected.

'Man, why do you make it sound so bad. I can learn. Ddraig can agree with me, right?'

_**[No.]**_

'Whyyyyyyyy!'

"I didn't expect anything less from you, President." I commented. "Always thinking from a tactical point of view."

Her lips twitched upwards slightly.

It was a smile!

A tiny one at that.

"Of course," she says. "Now, I think it's about time to wrap this up. It's almost time to go home."

I looked at the clock.

'Oh, shit yeah. Wow, time flies.'

"That was fast." I say.

"Yes," she replied in short. "But, I would like to continue this. How about Monday? Would you be okay with that?"

"Yeah, sure." I replied casually.

'Who wouldn't want to be in a room full of girls anyway, especially ones that don't send you ill intent, these girls are welcoming.' I commented.

_[Including that boy?]_

'Ew, fuck no. I'm no fan of that guy. Uergh.'

"It will be the same time; your afternoon lessons will be cancelled." She says.

'Awwh yeahhh! No lessons!'

"Alright, see you then." I nodded and exited the room.

I took off my blazer as I walked away from the student council room, my back was sweating. Sweating! Just from having a conversation with the President! Damn.

"That was hard," I muttered. "I said it earlier, but I'll say it again, it was almost like an interrogation."

_[Only you would say that.]_

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk to my last lesson of the day.

Meanwhile, back at the room full of devils.

"I think that went quite well, but there were some unexpected questions from him," Sona stated.

"He seemed a little off," Tomoe commented.

"Just a little," says Sona. "It was his first time in the student council room, it's natural for him to feel nervous, especially when he thought he was in trouble, but he wasn't."

She defended him.

Some of the peerage members took notice but didn't dwell on it.

"There's Monday. I'll be able to get more out of him at that point." Sona stated.

They all nodded in agreement.

Except for one.

Saji.

He gritted his teeth.

'Damn, that Hyoudou bastard. He had an entire conversation with the President. He was able to talk to her freely!' He thought in anger.

"Shall I escort him again?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yes," their master stated. "On the way, get some information out of him indirectly."

"Understood."

"Now, let's all get back to work." Sona stated.

"Yes, President!"

•ï¡÷¡ï• Domination •ï¡÷¡ï•

As soon as I arrived home, greeted my parents and immediately went up to my room. I thought about the conversation that I had with Souna, it was a bit strange at first. But I think I knew what she was getting at.

_[She was asking you indirectly about the supernatural world.]_

"Oh."

_[You already know about the outside world, but you managed to answer her questions that didn't raise too much suspicion, but she will keep an eye on you. After all, her ultimate goal is to persuade you into joining her peerage.]_

"I don't even want to join her peerage; I'd lose my freedom. But on the other hand, her peerage is full of girls, I can't deny that. Also, I can just ignore that guy." I stated casually.

_[You are with the Imperial Legion now; you can't join any other faction. You can only persuade them to align themselves with the Legion.]_

"Ah, yeah." I replied dejectedly.

_[You should add points to your overall stats, you received some from the slime boss you killed, remember?]_

"Ohh yeah, I completely forgot about that. I was too distracted by the portal stone, haha…" I laughed awkwardly.

"Stats," I commanded.

**[Host's Statistics]**

**Lvl: 10 | Next Level: 7%.**

**HP: 1500/1500**

**MP: 175/175**

**ADN: 0/100**

**ATT: 17.**

**STR: 17.**

**DEF: 17.**

**AGI: 17.**

**INT: 15.**

**WIS: 15.**

**ARC: 11.**

**RNG: 15.**

**LUC: 13.**

**CHA: 10.**

"Hmmm… I've got ten stat points, I'll put three into luck, five into charisma, two into strength."

Tapping on the window to add the necessary points on the skills, another window popped up.

**[Do you wish to confirm?]**

**[Y/N]**

I pressed yes to confirm.

"Now, since that is over and done with. There's still quite some time before dinner… aha, I'll start my exercise today, let's see how it goes." I say.

Setting out the house at five in the evening, I was dressed in my shorts and vest, I have set myself a small goal of doing daily exercise. Thirty push ups, sit ups, pull ups, and finally running four kilometres. It's a realistic and achievable goal for someone like me who hasn't done any exercise at all. It'll probably take just over an hour to complete the muscle work out and another hour for running.

I'll be just in time for dinner.

At least there is a park nearby and a children's playground, I can use the bars for the pull ups. How convenient. I don't have to create a makeshift bar in my doorway, if I did, I don't think my parents would be happy that I ruined the interior of the house.

But they would be happy to see their son exercising, right?

I assume so.

Normally, I would be cooped in my room and looking at porn magazines or playing eroge games. Speaking of them, I should get rid of those games, but I'll keep the magazines, hide it under my bed. And the posters as well, just scroll them up and give it to Matsuda and Motohoma.

I'm sure they'll appreciate them.

But then they'll ask what I have turned into. I would be a different person, wouldn't I?

I'm not even sure myself.

I'm still the same Issei.

Though, I wouldn't be an open pervert. Rather, a closet one.

That's better than nothing, right?

I shook my head and jogged towards the park. Once I arrived, I did some stretches before exercise, I didn't want to have any break down, that would be bad news.

As soon as I finished my ten minutes of stretching and loosening my muscles, I grabbed on to the bar and tried to do my first pull up.

"Hiiii– ahhh!"

When my chin touched the bar, I immediately let go and I managed to hold my balance.

"Damn, it's harder than I thought." I commented, breathing heavily.

_[I think you're overreacting; your body should be lighter now that you have the game system.]_

"Oh."

I tried again and it was true. My body is lighter than usual.

Huh…

After ten pull ups, I started to run out of breath.

"It's still tiring," I say.

_[Of course, it is, this is probably your first time exercising with your muscles.]_ Aversa replied sarcastically.

"That's true, I can't deny that." I replied dejectedly.

_[But it should take you less time to complete your daily routine.]_

I hummed in reply.

When I returned back home, it was half six. I managed to complete my routine in one hour and a half, which wasn't too bad.

"Issei, it's dinner time!" My mother called.

"Okay!" I responded.

I took a seat at the dining table next to my father whilst my mother sat opposite me.

"Thanks for the food!"

We ate in silence until my dad decided to break it.

"My son," dad started to speak. "Where did you go after you came back from school?"

"Oh, I decided to go out and do some exercise in the park." I replied.

He choked on his food as soon as he heard my answer.

My mother just looked at me in shock.

I patted my dad's back to help him.

'Jeez, I didn't think they would react in this way.'

_[This is the first time to hear that their son is doing something else rather than looking at women's bosom all day.]_

'Alright, I know. No need to remind me.' I sighed.

Composing themselves, they finally decided to respond.

"That's great, my son. Exercising will help you grow into a strong man." My dad says.

"Ah, my baby boy is turning into a proper man."

'You mean I wasn't a man before?!'

_[It seems like it. Your parents don't look at you like that.]_

'Awww,' I sulked.

"Anyhow, I wanted to ask if I am allowed to go to Kyoto this weekend?" I questioned.

They both looked at each other and then back to me.

"Yes, you can go. Just be careful," says mum.

"Yeah, I will." I replied.

"We'll give you some spending money just before you go tomorrow," says dad.

"Thanks."

"What do you plan to do in Kyoto, my baby boy? It's quite sudden for you to go anywhere." My mum asked.

"I just want to visit some places, that's all." I replied vaguely.

"Oh, I see. Make sure you bring souvenirs." She says. "I heard they do have some nice gifts."

"Yeah, I think." I responded.

"Just don't spend too much, alright?" My dad reminded.

I nodded.

When the next day came, I packed my bag that had a change of clothes and some essentials. I could put it in my inventory but if my parents saw me without a bag, they would pack a lot of things for me. Especially my mum. Jeez, she can go overboard sometimes.

"Here's the money, this should be enough for two days." My dad handed me the cash.

**[You have received ¥360,000]**

**You now have a total of ¥366,500.**

'Damn, this is quite a lot but I'm not complaining.'

"Thanks, dad."

"Now, off you go." He says.

"Have fun, my baby boy."

I waved at them and set off to the train station.

"Kyoto, here I come!"


End file.
